


Silver Bells

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if having an anxiety attack in the middle of the food court in the middle of probably a million frantic Christmas shoppers wasn't bad enough, her hot neighbour was the one to see her melt down. Because of course he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

The crowd surrounded Jaida and she took a deep breath. _They’re_ _all here for the same thing you are,_ she thought to herself. _Nobody’s staring at you._ She pushed her long blonde ponytail off her shoulder and adjusted her grip on the one bag of Christmas shopping she’d managed to complete. All of the stores she’d visited, with the exception of House of Knives for her brother’s wife Oriana, had been out of what she’d intended to buy, and she was struggling now to come up with new ideas. As usual, fear of the Christmas shopping hordes had kept her home until time meant she couldn’t put it off any longer, resulting in empty stores and crowded corridors. Her stomach twisted and she stopped for a minute, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and pressing the button on the side to display the time.

     3:22pm. She’d been at the mall since 10:00, and breakfast had been before that. With a sigh she turned, hoping that lunch would help not only the stomach pains but perhaps help her to centre her thoughts on shopping rather than the terror she felt surrounded by so many people. She moved on autopilot towards the food court, beelining for the Japanese kiosk, whose line was blissfully short in comparison to the rest of the restaurants. A few minutes later, a steaming plate of her favourite fried noodles balanced carefully on a tray, she turned and scanned the busy food court for an empty table. She spotted a couple getting up from their small table at the edge of the seating area and sped up her walk, hoping she’d make it to the table before anyone else noticed the opening.

_Crash._

     Her hands were empty, her lap was warm, and her damp butt hurt.  When she opened her eyes, she saw her lunch piled in her lap, the tray a foot or so away. A puddle of what she could only assume was melted snow was beside, behind, and underneath her. Her stomach lurched and her breathing sped up and she looked around frantically. Nobody seemed to be looking at her, but she was frozen and couldn’t move. Tears sprang to her eyes and as she looked down at the steaming pile of what was formerly her lunch in her lap, she could no longer hold them back. A choked sob rose in her throat and she buried her face in her hands, praying to any deity that might be listening to just kill her then and there.

     A voice cut through the chaos, but she couldn’t understand it. When a hand touched her shoulder gently, she stiffened. The hand withdrew, but she could still feel the person nearby.

     “Jaida?” The voice again, clearer now. She knew that voice.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought. She rubbed hard at her eyes and turned towards the voice. “Alistair,” she said, her voice thick from her sobs. She swallowed hard. “Shit, what are you doing here?” The hot across-the-street neighbour had held her attention since he’d moved in four months again, and she was fairly certain they’d even flirted a few times, though that could easily have been wishful thinking.

     “The same thing as you, I’d imagine,” he said, holding up a small department store bag. “Christmas shopping. Look – are you okay? No, stupid question. Obviously not. What I mean to say is – I mean, if you want – can I help you? I saw you fall but I was way on the other side, I couldn’t get here any faster.” His brow furrowed.

     “I’ve been down here forever,” Jaida said slowly, confused. Alistair shook his head.

     “It’s only been a couple of minutes, I promise.” He reached a hand towards her. “Can I help you?”

      Jaida looked down at her lap and felt the tears come to her eyes again. “I’m a mess,” she said softly. She grabbed handfuls of noodles and dropped them onto the tray, her face reddening with each wet lump that hit the plastic.

     “I don’t mind,” he told her, scooping the noodles that had landed on the floor beside her and putting them on the tray as well. When the majority of the food had been transferred to the tray, he grabbed it and reached behind him to set it on the ledge beside the garbage can. He held a hand towards her again. Jaida stared at it for a minute, trying to convince herself this was not happening. The first time she touched her hot neighbour was  _absolutely not_ because she’d slipped in the mall like a klutz, gotten covered in food, and then had an anxiety attack from the whole thing. Fighting a wave of nausea, she accepted his hand and he pulled her carefully to her feet.

     “Are you injured?” he asked. “Probably, uh, should have asked that before I made you move, sorry,” he said, bringing the hand not still holding hers to rub at the back of his neck and smacking himself in the cheek with the bag draped over his wrist as he did so. Surprising even herself, Jaida smiled. She tested her limbs carefully before shaking her head.

     “I’m okay, I think. Just sore. And, you know, humiliated,” she said. She pressed the fingertips of her free hand into her forehead. “Thanks for the help, Alistair,” she added. “It’s been a day. I probably shouldn’t keep you anymore. I’m sure you’re busy.”

     “I’m done, actually. I was headed for the parking lot when I saw you.” His cheeks reddened. “I was actually considering coming over to say hi when I saw you fall, anyway,” he said. Jaida’s hand dropped and her eyes shot up, coming to meet his amber ones in shock. His cheeks continued to darken as his eyes suddenly flashed to their still-joined hands, and he let go of her quickly.

     “Uh, did you drive?” he asked. “I could give you a ride if you needed one.” His voice had a note of what Jaida was almost certain was cautious hope – but she had to be imagining it.

     “I didn’t,” she started, and his eyes lit up. “But I can’t go yet.” her stomach sank as she realised she still only had a gift for her sister in law and would have to stay at the mall. “Everything I’d planned to get was sold out. I still need something for Fergus and Oren. Mom and Dad are taken care of – they just wanted family pictures, so we had those done earlier in the month, and I’m making a huge family breakfast on Christmas morning – but my gift plans for Fergus and Oren fell through.” she stared at her feet. “My stupid anxiety screwed everything up again.”

     “Hey,” Alistair said. “You want some help?” He reached out a hand and brushed her forearm lightly. “I don’t mind. I don’t have much family, I think I’ve mentioned that, so I don’t have a lot going on.”

     Jaida paused, considering his offer. He certainly seemed genuine, and Maker knew she’d manage the crowds better if she had someone with her. And really, she  _had_ been lusting after him for three months. She’d be a fool to turn him down, and yet the denial was on the tip of her tongue. Her heart pounded as she swallowed it down. “If you’re sure I wouldn’t be taking you away from anything important,” she said softly.

     “Not at all. I’ll be going to see Duncan tomorrow, for Christmas Eve, and he’s all the family I’ve got. Well, him and my dog, of course, but Dax’ll last a little longer until I get home.”

     “I’ve seen your dog,” Jaida said, her face brightening instantly at the mention of the large yellow beast that seemed to be Alistair’s constant companion. “I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to meet him yet.”

     “He’s a pain,” Alistair said, the fondness in his voice clear. “But I wouldn’t give him up for the world.” He moved to stand beside Jaida and offered his arm. She giggled and took it, blush rising anew in her cheeks. She felt a bit ridiculous, but she couldn’t deny the way her stomach flipped far more pleasantly than it had earlier, and suddenly the smile was nearly impossible to wipe from her face.

     The rest of the shopping trip was easier than Jaida had experienced in as long as she could remember. Once she accepted the fact that yes, she was walking arm-in-arm with her hot neighbour and yes, he seemed to be enjoying himself, she found herself able to relax, just a bit. She’d spoken to him on a few occasions, but never for long. The moment she felt she’d said something inappropriate or embarrassing, she’d always retreated back into the house. With that not currently an option, she found that he, too, stumbled over his words at times, and he had a slightly self-deprecating sense of humour that she found endearing if unnecessary. They left the mall an hour later with a new video game for Oren, some fantasy number featuring knights and mages and dragons and Jaida didn’t know what else, but Alistair assured her her nephew would love it. For Fergus she had a card, in which she planned to write an IOU for hockey tickets as soon as he picked a date that he’d be free to go.

     Alistair led her to the parking lot and across the lamplit pavement to his car, a blue SUV of a make she couldn’t name.

     “I know,” he said. “It seems ridiculous for the city. I need the space for Dax, though – that beast takes up the whole backseat.” Jaida laughed.

     “You love it, though,” she said.

     Alistair shrugged. “I suppose so. Wish he’d stop leaving presents in my laundry, though,” he grumbled.

     Jaida scrunched her face, wondering if she should ask what exactly Alistair meant by  _presents,_ when she was startled by his stepping in front of her after closing the back hatch on their purchases. Two quick steps and he was beside the front passenger door, pulling it open.

     “My lady,” he said, gesturing towards the seat with a cheesy grin on his face.

     “Why thank you, sir,” she said, equally dramatically. She giggled as she climbed into the vehicle and he closed the door gently behind her. Alistair ran around the front of the car and climbed in on his own side, a small smile crossing his face as he watched her click her seatbelt into place before tugging the strap a few times to make sure it was tight.

     “In safe?” he asked. She startled, looking over at him in embarrassment. He was smiling. There was no mockery behind the expression, but her heart pounded unpleasantly as she wondered about his impression of her.

     “Ah, yeah,” she said softly.

     “Good,” he said simply, buckling his own belt before starting the car and pulling smoothly out of the parking spot.

     Alistair was a good driver, and he kept to the speed limit in a way that Jaida appreciated. Even with his relaxed, unhurried style, the drive back to their respective houses was short, and ten minutes later he was turning the key in the ignition to turn it off in his driveway. Jaida’s hands fidgeted in her lap, and she swallowed hard before she spoke.

     “Thank you, Alistair. I know I wasn’t the best company, and I hate that you found me the way you did, today. It was…not a good day. Up until the end bit, I mean,” she said.

     “I can’t think of anyone I’d have rather spent the afternoon with,” Alistair said. “Really. I’m ashamed I’ve not properly spoken to you sooner, in fact.”

     Jaida’s cheeks heated and her eyes dropped to her still-fidgeting hands. “Oh, that’s my fault, I’m sure. I, um,” she started to stumble over her words again. “Look, I should probably get inside. I shouldn’t take up anymore of your time.” Her heart pounded, her stomach twisted, and she reached for the door handle. Before she could tug it open, Alistair’s hand covered her free one.

     “Would you like to meet Dax?” he asked. “Uh, I promise that’s not a line, or anything. You did mention wanting to meet him. And, well, I think I’d like it if you  _did_ take some more of my time, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

     “Yes,” Jaida said, before she had properly formed the thought to speak. She blushed as she realised how quickly she’d answered, but the smile on Alistair’s face only widened.

     “Come on,” he said cheerfully. He climbed out of the car and pulled their bags from the back, meeting her by the passenger side door. They walked around the hood of the vehicle and up the three narrow steps to his front door. A thin plastic decoration shaped like two silver bells hung on it, a white string clearly visible rising up and over the top of the red entryway. Jaida looked at him, amusement dawning on her face.

     “You’re one of those holiday fanatics, aren’t you?” she giggled.

     Alistair blushed. “I, well, moved around a lot as a kid,” he said. “Without much stability, there wasn’t a lot of holiday cheer.” He shrugged. “I try and make up for it now. At least a little.”

     The smile fell from Jaida’s face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I - “

     Alistair shook his head. “You couldn’t know. It’s okay. I know it’s a bit weird for a single guy in his early thirties.”

     Jaida shook her head. “Unusual, maybe. Not weird.” Alistair turned to smile at her as he unlocked the door. “Brace yourself,” he said, winking. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and they were met by a large, snuffling creature bouncing in front of them. A credit to Alistair’s training of the dog, no doubt, that he didn’t jump up.

     “Were you good?” Alistair asked. The dog bounced around some more. “Good. Come on, you. Let’s go out to the yard and let you do your business.” They walked through the house to the kitchen. Alistair opened the door to let Dax out and he bounded out eagerly, running from one side of the yard to the other with no apparent reason for the behaviour. Jaida giggled.

     “He’s cute.”

     “Thank you,” Alistair said. “He’s a beast, but he’s mine. He’ll calm himself down soon, then you two can get properly acquainted. Ah, assuming you’d like to stay,” he added. “I don’t want to assume. Do you have plans with your family this evening?”

     Jaida shook her head. “Fergus and Oriana will bring Oren over on Christmas morning, but they’re at home tonight. Mom and dad had a party to go to, so it’s just me tonight. I didn’t have any plans.”

     Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Well in that case,” he said slowly. “What do you say we make our own plans? No point in both of us being alone. We could order pizza, watch some Christmas movies? Maybe?” His confidence, reasonably firm at the beginning of his sentence, had obviously faded by the end. “I swear I’m not some drooling lecher. But I am having a good time, if you are.”

     Jaida blushed. “I am,” she said quietly. “I’m still a bit covered in noodle gunk, though,” she said, gesturing helplessly to her navy sweater. Suddenly, she smiled. “Tell you what. I’ll go home and change, get my boxed set of the classic Christmas cartoons, and you can order the pizza while I’m gone.”

     Alistair looked as though he might explode with joy. “Deal,” he said. “Frosty first?” he added.

     “No way,” Jaida said. “Rudolph. Frosty after.”

     “As you wish,” Alistair said, his puppy-like smile still plastered across his face. “Anything in particular you don’t like on your pizza? Or do like, I suppose,” he said.

     “I’m pretty relaxed about pizza. Might be the only thing I’m relaxed about,” she giggled. “Just no olives, okay? Other than that, I’m good.”

     “No olives. You won’t get any argument from me,” Alistair said.

     Jaida found she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face, even if she wanted to. A moment of courage came over her and she crossed the two steps towards Alistair, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Blushing furiously, she turned away. “I’ll be back,” she mumbled.

     Alistair stared after her as she went, unable to move even as he heard the front door close.

                                                             ***

     Two hours later, the pizza was devoured, Rudolph and Frosty had found their happy endings, and Jaida was curled into Alistair’s side, her head resting on his chest.

     “Thank you,” she said softly, not looking at him.

     “For what?” he asked, confused. “I should be thanking you for hanging out with me. I should have asked you to come over much sooner, to be perfectly honest. I don’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed myself quite so much.”

     Jaida blushed, still not moving her head. It was easier, she thought, to speak if she couldn’t see his facial expressions. “For putting up with me,” she said. “My anxiety attack at the mall, the whole rest of the evening, even with my weird habits…and yet here you are, saying you had a good time. I’m just,” she paused. “I’m not used to it. Thank you.”

     “Hey,” Alistair said, bringing a hand to her cheek and turning her head up to face him. She shifted so she was more on her back than her side, easing the strain on her neck. “You’ve nothing to thank me for, Jaida. I mean it when I say I had fun. And,” it was Alistair’s turn to pause now, visibly searching for the words he wanted. “And I’d like it very much if I could see you again. On a date, this time.” His cheeks flushed and he began to stammer. “After Christmas, of course. Before new years’, though, maybe. Or on new years. No, you probably have plans. But, soon, I mean, if you want to.”

     The words rang in Jaida’s ears as she tried to comprehend them. He was  _asking her out._ He’d seen her at her worst – at one of her worst, anyway, though admittedly a sobbing mess in the food court was hard to top – and he was asking her out. On a date. While she was cuddling with him on his couch. And to crown all of that off, he was nervous. About her. It was all a bit overwhelming.

     “What?” was all she could summon the will to say.

     “Please don’t make me say all that again. Maker. Jaida, I’d really like to go out with you sometime. Preferably soon. If you want. I think you’re fun. Smart. Beautiful. All those other things you’d probably kill me for not saying. And if you’d do me the honour, I’d really like to take you out on a date.”

     Jaida’s stomach flipped, and she nodded.

     Alistair’s boyish smile stretched across his handsome face again. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Really.”

     “I’d say I should be thanking you,” Jaida said, “but then I’m pretty sure we’d just get into a thank you-no thank you-no thank you battle and really, I feel like that’s probably not necessary.” She grinned.

     “You may be right,” Alistair said.

     Jaida giggled and sat up. “I should probably get back to my own house now, though. But perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked. “I don’t have any plans with my parents until the evening.”

     Alistair’s face lit up, and he followed her when she stood and started walking towards the front door. “I normally take Dax for a walk about eight,” he said. “If that’s not too early for you, maybe you’d like to join us?  Watching him in the snow is ridiculous.”

     Jaida nodded. “I’d love to come with you. Perhaps,” she stopped, feeling her cheeks heat. “Perhaps we can make our date plans then.” She cocked her head to one side as she watched him pull his own boots on.

     Her look of confusion obviously noted, Alistair said, “I’ll walk you home, of course. Must make sure everything’s all right.”

     “Alistair, I live across the street,” she snorted. “You don’t need to do that.”

     “If you don’t object, I’d like to,” he said.

      Jaida’s eyes flashed down to where his hands had paused in fastening his boots, obviously awaiting her instructions. “Of course I don’t object,” she said. “So long as you don’t feel like you need to.”

     “Not in the least,” he said. “I know how strong you are – not that you need much strength to make it across the street, mind. But I’d like to walk with you.”

     Jaida nodded. “Then I invite you to walk me all the long way back to my own home, Alistair,” she said with a laugh.

     Boots and coats on, the two stepped out into the night. Snowflakes fell in the streetlamp beams, adding to the drifts already packed at the edges of the road and in people’s yards. The sudden temperature change was sharp even with her jacket on, and Jaida shivered slightly, absently seeking Alistair’s hand with her own. She barely realised what she’d done until his fingers twined with hers and he squeezed her hand, and then her gaze shot over to him and she saw him looking at her with a fond expression.

     “Thank you,” he said quietly. This time, she knew what he meant. They crossed the street slowly and climbed the steps towards her own red door, this one unbedecked.

     “Thank you, Alistair,” she said softly, turning to face him at the top of the stairs. He stood one step below her, so they were nearly equal in height. “I really did have fun today, after everything. I didn’t expect that.”

     “Neither did I,” Alistair said. “But there we are,” he added.  They stood there for a moment, grinning sheepishly at each other, before Alistair inched forward slightly until the toes of his boots bumped the step Jaida stood on. “May I kiss you goodnight?” he asked, a pink unrelated to the chill air rising in his cheeks.

     “I’d really like it if you did,” she said. Her head tilted back slightly to make up for the height difference that still plagued them despite their separate stairs, and then his lips were brushing over hers lightly. It was brief, chaste, but still one of the most intense kisses she’d ever received. He stepped back, reluctantly disentangling their fingers.

     “Until tomorrow, my lady,” he said.

     “Tomorrow,” she echoed back, backing towards the door until she bumped into it, fumbling behind her for the handle. It wasn’t until she was fully inside that she turned around, spinning around the edge of the door until she faced out again, peeking through the crack of the closing door to watch Alistair as long as she could.

     Tomorrow, she decided, she was getting a decoration for the door. 


End file.
